Pride and Vengeance
by Midknight Shadows
Summary: Sebastian and his new master enlist into the British Secret Services, but can they put aside their differences and similarities behind and truly be a service to the prisoners they wish to free? And now Sutcliff has entered the stage! Previously Lacrimosa
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

**This one is from an OC's point of view for the most part. It takes place in World War II. As fair warning, no Kuroshitsuji character shows up until about halfway though. Enjoy, and please comment so I know to continue it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. The character of Lucia, however, is my own creation!**

* * *

><p>Almost everyone left in London was at the dance club that night, and almost every man, woman, and teen had eyes for only one person on the dance floor. She was packed with enough adrenaline to fuel the entire club, swirling, twirling to the melody, jumping and clapping in time to the beat! Her body moved like it was pulled by the manipulative puppet strings of the music, her green eyes sparkled reflecting all of the colourful energy and trapping it into her expression. Her short black hair whipped in one direction and defied logic as she swing her body back around in time for the finale. Everyone clapped and with a shock, Lucia realised that for the past five minutes, she had been the only one dancing.<p>

After the applause died out, a slow dance started. Several people left. They were at the dance club for the relief of energetic music to take away their fears and troubles. The melancholic melodies that slow dance offered would only bring back their pain and loss. It was getting late anyway, and many of the people had to go back to their dark houses and sleep the night away on the drink they had consumed at the party. For at least a short time, the war wouldn't be there, their loved ones would be asleep beside them, and mortality wouldn't exist, such was the power of large quantities of rather cheap drink. In the morning, it would be back with a vengeance and a rather nasty headache, but the few short hours of bliss were worth it to most people, and so the dance clubs prospered.

Lucia inspected her appearance in the mirror in the mirror of the restroom. She was beautiful and she knew it. Her raven hair was glossier than ceramic. Her eyes sparkled with more facets than a brilliant cut emerald. Her face was perfectly shaped. And then the slow dance reached her ears. It was like being disillusioned. Her looks were all she had left and that was why she lived for the dance club. Her eyes may be as beautiful as emeralds, but the inside had been hollowed out and were worthless. Her delicate face looked like it could break any moment. Just like her mother's did. A single tear ran down her face and shattered upon hitting the ground. Her beauty was all she had left to protect, and she vowed to do so with her life if she must.

The mirror kept haunting her. She had to keep checking it. Make sure she still had the same face. She would die if it changed, because that was all that was left of her. She smiled to her appearance. Yes. Still the same face. If she hadn't been so infatuated with her mirror, she may have noticed the raven-like man watching her at every street corner, singing softly to himself, "Mirror mirror, in my hand..."

"Who is the fairest in all the land?"  
>"Won't you show your face to me?"<br>"Don't fear the dark that's taking thee..."

She saw it in her mirror first. A flash of light falling from the sky. She saw her face fall into an unpleasant look of horror. She saw the bomb fall to the ground. She saw the city fall all around. She felt the impact several seconds later of the torn up ground striking her. She covered her face with her arms as quickly as possible, trying to save herself. There was the shock of pain as the spray of hot metal struck her skin, and she blacked out. The first thing she did upon regaining consciousness was try to find her mirror. It had to be there somewhere. It was always there! Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it glint. It was miraculously in one piece. She opened it up, determined to see her normal, bright face.

"Mirror mirror, in my hand"  
>"Show her what her fate has planned"<br>"That pretty face exists no more"  
>"It's become quite an eyesore..."<p>

It was hideous. There were deep gashes running through her face, disfiguring it horribly! When she saw that, something inside her broke. There was nothing left of her except broken shards of her former self, mentally and physically. She fell to the ground in despair.

'This can't be happening! Not to me! No, no! There's nothing left... Nothing left if I've lost this... I must stay beautiful!'

Lucia was suddenly filled with rage at the world. She tried to scream out to it that she would take her vengeance on it for breaking her pride and stealing the last of her former self, but no sound was made. Her voice was broken too. The world had cast her aside and it made her furious. Even as she lay dying, she cursed it all and swore revenge. And as she did, a shadow fell across her body. She looked up into the face of a handsome young man about her age. His eyes were even more beautiful than hers, for where hers were hollow, his were filled with shadows and light. His pallid but fantastic face looked gentle and kind, and his hair looked like a cat's silky black fur. At that moment, she was sure that this man was an angel. He had come to take her to a better place. He opened his mouth to speak, and she saw. He had razor sharp teeth. Instantly, his spell was broken. She saw that his gentle face had a hidden motive. His eyes had far more darkness than light. His hair was like a murder of crows. This was no angel- it was a demon. She had almost forgotten that the world hated her for some reason.

**_Hope you all like this! First attempt at a fanfic revolving around an OC!~_**

_**Thank you,**_

**_Sebassy-chan_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unfortunates

**Chapter 2: The Unfortunates**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but Lucia is my own character.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you mean what you said, when you said you wanted to take your revenge on the world?"<p>

Lucia narrowed her eyes at the misleadingly handsome demon, trying to judge his character through his poker face without success.

"You are offering me a chance?"

"Yes."

"You are a -demon-! I can't trust you!"

"Why not, my lady?"

"Demons are evil creatures. What kind of a fool do you take me for?"

The man looked hurt.

"Surely you don't believe that! My dear lady, do you even know what a demon is? We are the children who the world abandoned to the darkness for no reason other than cruelty. It is easy for other people to write us off as evil, because they have not been through what we have. 'Demon' is but another name for the 'Unfortunate'. We are here to right the wrongs that have been done to us. Otherwise, everything would be thrown out of balance and nothing wrong would ever be corrected."

"So you become monsters? This entire war was started by a nation having the world turn it's back from it and look at what it's done. Is that the work of a demon as well?"

The man chuckled darkly.

"You are a bright one. Yes, indeed by the logic I just pressed on you, it is the work of a demon, but I left out one detail- we only inflict the damage we were inflicted. Things like this war... This war is taking things much too far. We only take back what we are owed, and then we continue living in relative peace."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Demons don't lie."

"Says the demon."

"Clever girl. I really am telling the truth, but I now see saying that won't convince you that I am. But you do know... That if -you- don't take your revenge, no one will? Your family is all gone now. Even your looks are gone. You're dying. There is nobody who can help you but me. Lucia... Come with me, and I'll restore you. I only have one request in return- normally, we take the soul of the person we have contracted with once we have fulfilled the wish they contracted us upon. I don't want to do that to you. I want you to become a demon as well."

He held out his hand to hers, smiling in a genuinely gentle way. Lucia churned his words over in her head, making sense of it. Demons... The forgotten, the unloved, the unwanted... The misunderstood. She held out her hand and paused just before placing it in his hand.

"First tell me- who are you?"

He smiled.

"I am the archdemon Sebastian Michealis."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, short chapter. Next will be much, MUCH longer!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss of the Devil

**Chapter 3: The Kiss of the Devil**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have a whole review! Yay and thank you! I have actually several more chapters already done and I'll upload them probably about once a week :3 I am actively writing this one and I have -quite- a long story planned!<strong> **I also may later edit chapters etc. I am having loads of fun writing this!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own my character Lucia, however.**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I think I'm willing. Tell me what I must expect."<p>

"First, you must decide on what you want goal you wish to form the base of the contract. For example, my last master's goal was to take revenge on his parent's murderers and the people who tormented him."

"And what do you get in return?"

"Normally, we receive your soul in return. An unfortunate side effect of being a demon is that we must survive on the soul of a human every once and awhile. If we could avoid it, we would. But we must survive somehow. However, I wish for that not to be, in this case," his smooth voice announced, "I have other plans for your soul."

The way he said the words sounded seductive at first, but Lucia felt in her heart that it was only meant to sound that way. He was plotting something, which she supposed made sense as she was still fairly sure demons were probably, even if they weren't pure evil, on the darker side. Perhaps he was a sinful creature and her soul would suffer from contracting with him, but she finally decided on a goal worth damning herself for.

* * *

><p><em>Lucia's mother tuned in the radio. It was just the two of them there at the time. Her brothers and sisters had been sent off to the countryside to escape the bombings. Her father had left to fight. She and her mother ran a dance club together for all of the people who were stuck in their home-turned-hell to relax at. They ran it faithfully every day, and every Sunday they would allow themselves to dance as well. Her mother was beautiful with her fiery orange-red hair swinging to and fro. Her glittering green eyes would always captivate her audience. But tonight, those glittering eyes sparkled with tears as she listened to the rumours of what was happening within the concentration camps.<em>

_ "Lucia, what if this is true? Do you think it's true, baby?" she broke down on the ground at Lucia's feet, crying._

_ "It's awful! What would I do if they did that to our family?"_

_ Lucia's mother was always a kind heart. She worked at soup kitchens to feed homeless children in her spare time. She loved all children like her own, and hearing the awful rumours of the concentration camps broke her kind heart._

_ "I want to save them! How can there be a God if such things are allowed to happen?"_

_ Her cries for their liberation went long into the night. She wanted more than anything to save the children. She swore she would protect them at any cost, but she never had the chance. She was lost to the Blitz two days later._

* * *

><p>"I will contract with you, Sebastian. I have my goal in mind."<p>

"Are you sure? Once you contract, the gates to paradise are forever closed to you."

"Yes. I have a goal that is worth anything. Sebastian Michaelis, you will help me end this war and protect as many as we can from sharing the fate of my mother. Once the war is over, you may do what you want with me. My soul will be yours."

"Is this is a very strong contract you ask for?"

"The strongest possible, of course."

"Very well."

Sebastian held her shoulders and placed his mouth on hers. Energy radiated into her very soul, engraving fate into it with a red hot knife, merging his presence into it permanently. There was no doubt left in her battered mind that this contract was absolute and unbreakable. The intense pain lasted for what seemed like forever but was in actuality less than a minute long. His symbol was burned into her soul itself. She tried to breath again, only to realise Sebastian's mouth was in the way. He pulled away gently, but she could see the barely masked delight on his face from having made her uncomfortable. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like him much. Suddenly, there was a jolt of pain on her left hand. She saw there was another symbol there, but she knew it couldn't be Sebastian's. She -definitely- knew at this point what his symbol looked like in addition to how it felt being etched into you. She didn't think about it for long, though. Sebastian's self-centred smirk was too distracting.

"You just did that to make me feel uncomfortable!" Lucia accused.

"You asked for the strongest contract, so I gave it to you," he replied smugly, "And now I'm yours to command."


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing With the Dark

**Chapter 4: Dancing With the Dark**

* * *

><p><strong>Since you guys gave such nice reviews, I'm posting this and making it nice and long for you guys, please enjoy!<strong>

**Oh yes, and I'm trying to keep Sebastian in character, can you tell me how I'm doing? He may seem a little annoying, but that is because the story is from Lucia's POV and she finds him annoying for the fact that she had to contract with him to get what she wanted. Hopefully that clears something up ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and my own character~!**

* * *

><p>Lucia was exhausted after the contracting process. Sebastian offered to carry her home, but she blatantly refused the offer. 'I am independent as always. Just because I -can- have him carry me everywhere doesn't mean I -will-.' She trudged along, glaring at her new companion, still having trouble coming to the terms with the fact that she had sold her should to him and he had 'special plans' for it. Looking back on it now, it probably wasn't the smartest decision but... She looked at her repaired face in the mirror. It was worth it.<p>

Her home was not the kind of place one would expect to find a butler, or in fact, a human being. She lived in an old theatre that was probably going to be demolished in the near future. It was also in quite a state of disrepair.

"Oh my. I see I have my work cut out for me."

"Yes, well, sorry. Not all of us humans can afford a massive mansion," Lucia spat back, insulted.

Sebastian's answer was a small chuckle. "I hadn't been insinuating that you should. But you cannot deny that this place needs quite a bit of work, which I will gladly do."

Lucia hated to agree with him, but a touch up certainly would be nice. Perhaps cleaning up the debris on the floor...

"Alright. You may repair while I go to work. I work at the restaurant a few streets down, if you need me."

"My lady, now that we have contracted, I can find you anywhere at any time."

"I'm not sure I like that prospect."

Sebastian gave her another dazzlingly smug grin. She glowered in response. His grin grew wider and even more smug.

"Well then, goodbye, Sebastian. I suppose I have to see you later."

The restaurant was slow that day. It often was, since people rarely had extra money to spend on food out nowadays. Her wages were pathetic and tips were stingy, but that didn't matter to her. She got to keep the leftover food from the day. After a day of only six groups coming to eat, she collected the leftovers and her tips and reluctantly headed out to the store to buy Sebastian a new outfit. His current one was certainly handsome, but it stuck out. Especially if he was going to be stuck with her, whose only nice clothes were her two dancing dresses. She got him a plain collared black shirt and simple black pants.

Lucia was met with a surprise when she opened the door to her makeshift house. Sebastian didn't just clean it up, he completely renovated it. She had before only been using a small area since most of it had collapsed in on itself. It looked like the inside of a mansion now. He had added rooms, painted the walls, and somehow managed to wire the place. She had to admit she was impressed. And of course, there the demon was waiting for her with that grin that was more of a smirk.

"Well, Sebastian it would seem you are rather handy, although that would be a criminal understatement. I suppose this was difficult for you-?" she asked, although she knew what his answer would be.

"Anything for my lady," he purred in response. Clearly, he had his uses.

"Alright. Now, I have another job for you."

'May as well test his limits. Although I do feel a tad guilty for asking him this right after he made this place marvellous...' she shook off the thought. He was a demon. He was supposed to impress her and sway her. It bothered her that it had worked for a moment.

"My lady?"

"Sebastian, part of our contract is that you help me end this war in a way of my choosing. I want to help liberate the concentration camps and I want you to help me find the best way of doing that."

"My lady, you have come to the right demon. One of my," his eyes flashed uncertainly for a moment, "Acquaintances is in British Secret Services and holds my opinion in rather high regard."

Lucia was instantly suspicious.

"You have friends in high places, eh? Sebastian who exactly are you to have an 'acquaintance' who can do this for me?"

"One of my previous masters was Queen Victoria's 'guard dog', a Phantomhive. He observed the British Underworld for her and kept rebels in line. The Phantomhive family continues to serve the Royal Family as spies and the lords of the underworld."

"So the Phantomhives know of your existence?"

"Only one of them, but he is the only one I need. I try to keep my existence fairly shielded."

"Well Sebastian, you are full of surprises, I'll give you that. Oh, and I'll also give you these," she tossed the new clothes to him as she spoke. He fought them with a look of surprise on his face.

"I am flattered by your gift, my lady."

"Oh please. They aren't a gift. They are a necessity. You need to blend in better."

There it was again, that persistent smile...

"I'll get changed right away, my lady."

Lucia needed to clear her head after dealing with the demon. She headed to the dance club for just a short time. Halfway there, something struck her realisation- there was no trace of the bomb that had ruined her face.

* * *

><p><strong> -Super long chapter. I know. But I figure it's better than super short! I hope you enjoyed this!<strong>

** Sebassy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Liberi Fatali

** Chapter 5: Liberi Fatali**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five is finally up! Sorry for the wait, but I assure you that I have put my time to good use, researching World War II to make this believable. Well, believable + Demons, anyway. The next chapter may take a little while to finish, but I'm definitely trying to make it exciting! Please read and review!<strong>  
><strong> Disclaimer: I own Lucia and the storyline, but Kuroshitsuji and all of it's characters are -not- mine.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucia and Sebastian made their way through London on foot. Even with his new clothes, however, Sebastian still attracted attention, especially right around her home. Several of her friends or colleagues asked if he was her brother since they looked so alike. She introduced him as her uncle Sebastian.<p>

After making it out of her home area, they managed to get to their destination without any disturbances. It was a large, elaborate mansion. They were greeted by a servant and admitted inside. Sebastian lead the way, heading straight up the stairs and into a drawing room where a person who looked only thirteen years old sat.

"This is your 'acquaintance'? He is a child!" Lucia hissed to Sebastian under her breath. His response was a barely perceptible nod and a glance that seemed to say, "Don't worry. This will work. The young boy had dark hair with a blue-ish sheen and an eyepatch covering his right eye. He smirked at his visitors.

"So this is your new master, is she Sebastian?"

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive."

"My name is Lucia Mortifer, Lord Phantomhive. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I yours. Why have you come here, Sebastian? Just to catch up? No, of course not. I know you."

"Indeed, my lord. My mistress and I would like to be enlisted in the British Secret Services."

"I see. Ms. Lucia, would you please vacate the room while Sebastian and I discuss this? Before you protest, and I see your indignant glare and am aware of it, let's just say I have some words to exchange some words with this man that you cannot hear. Believe it or not, and I'm sure he hasn't told you this, but he is already in the Secret Services."

"Funnily enough, he failed to mention this," glowered Lucia. Sebastian gave her a fake guilty look.

"Apologies, mistress. Please, don't ask what we are talking about. You really aren't supposed to know."

Lucia wanted to argue back, but something stopped her. Not her consciousness, but an actual inability to argue with what Sebastian ordered. She grudgingly nodded in agreement and left the room, wondering what on earth stopped her.

After a few hours, Sebastian walked out of the Drawing Room with Ciel, a false smile plastered on his face. Lucia narrowed her eyes at him disapprovingly. She was not a particularly easily annoyed person, but Sebastian had just the perfect mix of manners, courtesy, and thinly masked contempt. Other people seemed only to see his affectation of cheerfulness and gentlemanliness, completely missing the fact that it was an act and nothing more. She did, however, note with approval that Ciel seemed to hold a similar opinion to her own on the demon judging by the look of distaste on his face. Despite this, neither of the two could fault the demon's intellect, so Ciel said when accepting Lucia into the British Secret Services under his wing.

"I hope you know that this is a dangerous game and you are far more likely to be killed than you are to save the prisoners."

"I do, Lord Phantomhive. My mother is dead, she died in front of me. My father is a pilot in the war, and I don't believe he will be returning. My younger brothers and sisters are growing up without me. There is nothing for me to come back to, but there are many things I want to protect."

"Then you'll be perfect."

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive. May I ask of you and Sebastian both, how did you two come into each other's acquaintance?"

The two shifted nervous glances before Sebastian responded, "My Lady, it is a long story that you will learn in due time. It's rather complicated. I must think of a way to approach it."

"Very well. Lord Phantomhive, where shall I report?"

"Are you ready to start now?"

"Indeed."

"Sebastian, take her to the camp, then. Here are her papers."

Sebastian took her employment papers and gave him a bow in return.

"Yes, my lord. My Lady, come with me?"

Sebastian courteously offered her his arm. She refused, catching an approving glance from Ciel. Sebastian noted the unspoken exchange and gave them the infuriating smile that announced without a shadow of a doubt that he knew of their distaste and didn't care for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, out of curiosity, do you think my interpretation of Ciel and Sebastian's relationship is apt? I read so much yaoi on this site, but personally I never thought the two were an item, and in reality Ciel often finds Sebastian distasteful. Sebastian respects Ciel, and may care as a friend, but never more than that. Grell X Sebastian tends to be more interesting anyway! So someone was asking for insight into Lucia's personality. Generally, I like to let people decide for themselves through my writing, and you can think of her however you want, by the way, but this is my own interpretation of her and how I write her.<strong>_

_**She is at heart a vain and wild spirit. She loves to dance, she loves to sing, and she loves parties. She is rather obsessive over her appearance as well. Ever since the war began, her outlook on life in the short term was bleak, but she had lots of hope for the future and cherished her family dearly. After her mother was killed, however, she realised her outlook was not really realistic and began to change her attitudes. She did not expect to live through the war(until meeting the demon), and even if she did she realised she probably would have nothing left. She became sarcastic and detached from the rest of the world. When she isn't at the club, she often finds other people to simply be an annoyance and would rather avoid them. She is very judgmental and tends to stick with her first impressions of people. When she lets herself be wild at the club, however, she becomes her old self, flirting and chatting and gossiping.  
><strong>_

_**That being said, she does have a good side and you'd best stay on it. If she decides she likes a person, she is fiercely loyal to them and will likely be more open with them. She has so few people to care about, those she does she will go through any means to protect them. She also loves children, as she has many younger siblings herself. While other adults may see her as a drab and cynical, but children will always get to see her sweet and sisterly side. Finally, she has a strong sense of justice.**_

_**Of course, that's just a rough sketch that I use when writing her character. I really want you all to see her however you think fits best! Authors may like it or not, but once their work is out, people may interpret it any way they feel and so long as they have evidence to support it, they are correct!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this,**_

_**Sebassy-chan  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: The Dispatch Building

**Chapter 6: The Dispatch Building**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you read! It makes the updates come faster! And I *cough* happen to have quite a few extra chapters just waiting to be uploaded~<strong>

**This time I am adding something new to the storytelling! I got the idea from reading Terry Pratchett's books. Any time you see an asterisk*, at the bottom of the paragraph there will be a small note that augments the sentence the asterisk was in with extra details I that I couldn't fit in the story otherwise. They aren't necessary to the story at all, but are rather fun little tidbits.**

***Just seeing if you are paying attention.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do own Lucia and the storyline though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The 'camp' Phantomhive had been talking about was in reality a massive, but well disguised building in which the secret service worked. The spies dispatch office was nice enough. The floors were all pristine and the walls looked newly painted. It was a bit overwhelming for Lucia, who had never been in such an environment before.<p>

"What are _you_ looking at?"  
>She hid her nervousness with a sharp tongue.<p>

"Nothing, ma'am," stuttered the mousy bespectacled man who had bumped into her, engrossed in his work which was held in place to a clipboard, "I apologise for bumping into you. Are you new here?"

Lucia instantly felt sorry for reacting so harshly to the man.

"Yes, I am new," she replied, "Could you escort me to wherever it is that I should be taking my recruitment papers?"

"Of course. Who is your friend? Is he your brother?"

"He is my cousin. He was the one who had me suggested for employment."

" I am Sebastian Michaelis. Pleased to make your acquaintance," replied Sebastian with a courteously outstretched hand that went unnoticed by the man, and was awkwardly pulled back in.

"Stephen Farrow. Follow me."

Stephen Farrow led the two through the white halls of faceless workers devoured by paperwork and into an office where they were greeted by an old man who seemed to be in charge. Most of their conversation was bland and Lucia forgot it as soon as she left the office, but she remembered everything important, such as where she would be staying until her first mission, where she would be trained, and, most importantly, where the dining hall was. She and Sebastian went to their respective rooms, left their supplies on their assigned beds, and promptly went to the dining hall.

Sebastian and Lucia managed to stake out a table for themselves to eat in relative privacy* where they could discuss what they had gotten into.

"Sebastian, where _exactly_ are we? And that's an order. You -must- tell me."

"Yes, my la-"

"Don't call me that. It's weird for a 'cousin' to call his 'cousin' "my lady", don't you agree? My name is Lucia while we remain here," she allowed herself a grin, "However, as soon as we leave you may continue to refer to me that way. I could certainly get used to it."

"Very well, Lucia. We are in a faction of the British Secret Service that is quite literally the most top secret branch of it as of now. The Phantomhive family is part of it. They are in control of recruitment."

"But they will even accept the _child's_ advise? There is another factor that you aren't telling me, Sebastian."

He smirked.  
>"I have yet to pull one on you, my Lucia," he paused to delight in her appalled reaction to being called 'his' and then continued, "Ciel Phantomhive is in actuality quite old, and with that, influential. You see, he is also a demon."<p>

"You know, ordinarily I'd be surprised..."

"Only a handful of people know the truth about him, but those who do are all in high power and take his word seriously as he is hundreds of years older than they."

"Ah. I suppose that answers my question. Well, it would appear that lunch break is pretty much over..."

* * *

><p>*It may have had something to do with the fact that this particular table was in the direct line of stench of the table that belonged to the drill coach who had been affectionately dubbed "B.O. Joe"** by the new recruits.<br>**Miraculously, every new recruit had independently come up with the exact same nickname for the man.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks!<strong>

**Sebassy-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Butler, Annoying

**Chapter 7: Her Butler, Annoying**

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I can't tell if I'm writing something people like if I don't get reviews! If you hate it, don't hesitate to say so!<br>**

**Claims of Dis~ Me no owny Kuroshitsuji. Lucia and the storyline are mine, though.**

* * *

><p>Three long months of training, drills, and stealth exercises had passed since Lucia and Sebastian had joined the dispatch. Unsurprisingly, Sebastian had been top in the class at everything, earning him glares from the other males and adoring gazes from some of the female recruits, who where quickly discouraged from getting any closer to him by the grumpy, ever-present Lucia. She had made it her personal goal to make sure the demon didn't get any extra time to himself. She still hadn't forgiven him for being so smug all the time. In return, he made her uncomfortable at any time he could without breaking their contract. Summing up the three months into one sentence, they bothered each other as subtly and discreetly as they could without relent and did some training in between glaring competitions*. Or at least, that is what Lucia convinced herself was going on. Sebastian, in actuality, had simply been following her orders. And, of course, 'Gently expressing my displeasure at the current situation by ways of slight alteration that could easily be missed and, in fact, often are. Unless, evidently, the observer happens to be Lucia Mortifer in which case my very presence is enough to set her on edge and any action I take instantaneously becomes an annoyance. Although,' He smiled to himself in a way that would look disgusting on most people, but somehow managed to make him look devilishly handsome, 'I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.'<p>

* * *

><p>*Lucia had no idea Sebastian kept a scorebook on his person at all times. Likewise, Sebastian had no idea that Lucia kept a scorebook on her person at all times.<p>

* * *

><p>Every once and a while during those months, Sebastian tried to endear himself to her rather than bother her. After all, they would be seeing a lot of each other in the time to come. Worse, they'd have to -work- with each other. He would occasionally drop off her favourite food inside her room, or clean it, or the like. Of course, every attempt just earned him a dirty glare and a rather loud, embarrassing question: "What the HELL were you doing in MY room?" followed by awkward glances from everyone in earshot*. In the end, he gave up, deciding that she would most likely warm up to him over time, as was the way with most humans. He actually quite liked her feistiness. It made working with her entertaining rather than the other many souls he had contracted with who were meek and pushovers. And their souls didn't even taste that good. Speaking of souls, he was <em>ravenous<em>... 'No, no. Stop thinking like that. You're better than that.**' He mentally sighed. Being a demon with morals could be _hard._

* * *

><p>*The entire building. Lucia was very vocal.<br>**He considered himself to be better than most demons, who would often simply eat any soul they desired without any pride or dignity. He also considered himself to be better than reapers, angels, humans, and at least one species of cat.

* * *

><p>On this particular day, the new recruits were summoned together to be dispensed into groups of older recruits for their first missions, which would begin in a week. Lucia and Sebastian raced each other to get to the room first in the manner of two people racing each other to get to a room first without making it painfully obvious that there is, in fact, a race at all. Had there been no other people around them at the time to keep up their appearances to, they would have run to their destination rather than speed-walk.<p>

"Lucia Mortifer, Alonzo Pendragon, and Sebastian Michaelis will be assigned to Dispatch D," announced the officer. The three grouped together to where the officer pointed. Sebastian looked stoic and calm. Alonzo looked determined, but a bit worried. Lucia looked excited... with just a hint of bloodlust. Lucia gave a sideward glance to Sebastian. He was looking directly into her eyes, a look of approval gleaming within his own, which surprised her. She would never admit it, but she had formed a respect for him, the kind of respect that can only form with mutual disagreement and rivalry. A feeling of pride overcame her and she wondered what about her sense of justice he had approved of*. Not like she cared too much what he thought, she assured herself, but because anyone likes to earn the approval of a rival. She mentally added a tally mark to her scorebook. _That's 3,563 for me and 15 for him_.

* * *

><p>*Obviously she hadn't noticed her own bloodlust. If she had, deciphering his approval would have been much easier.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian saw that unmistakeable gleam in Lucia's eyes. She wanted to get some revenge and she <em>was<em> going to do it, as violently as she had to. Or wanted to. Yes, this girl was strong. She was a perfect choice. She, funnily enough, did remind him of himself. He chuckled inwardly to himself. Her soul would be fantastic to devour, if only those were his plans! Didn't he mention he was ravenous?. 'In due time, in due time. She has other uses...'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere on Germany's border...<strong>

The dull eyed prisoners where blind to the streak of red that passed through each day. They were deaf to the monstrous sounds. They didn't acknowledge it's existence at all. It was better for everyone that way. Acknowledging it would be acknowledging the sheer amount of death each day. Admitting that the situation was so hopeless, Death itself watched the camp with a saddened face...


	8. Chapter 8: Fading Rose

**Chapter 7: Fading Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji! But I DO own Lucia and this storyline.<strong>

**So guys, to those of you reviewing- THANK YOU! I really appreciate it! I would love it if more people reviewed!**

* * *

><p>'This place is hell. No doubt. No, actually, it is almost definitely worse than hell. Hell spawned some pleasant things,' the thinker remorsed, 'Hell has personality*. This place sucks you dry until you have no personality left and then does away with you. It's even draining -my- vitality.'<p>

* * *

><p>*Albiet not a nice one.<p>

* * *

><p>The once extravagant being slumped herself against the grey stone. Her job was endless here in this grey emptiness. There was so much death, so much reaping to conduct! If she didn't know that all the other reapers were working just as hard, she would have complained ages ago* and demanded relief. But no, all reapers were so busy doing just the reaping alone, barely any paperwork could be completed. Not like she liked paperwork, of course. In fact, she usually <em>liked<em> reaping. She liked to see her favourite colour spread all over the victim's body, liked to see the cinematic records, and loved a good fight. But not like this. Not for so _long_ without any signs of it waning! And most of the deaths were so dull and colourless! These people clearly had no conception of drama! There was no grace, no action, and no reason. It was like a really boring opera with tacky bland costumes in ugly grey and brown.

* * *

><p>*More than usual, anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Many of her clients were people who didn't deserve this. So many of them had never done anything wrong. So many of them were tiny children... Those were the cases that hit hardest. She was terrible with children, but she liked them and wanted some of her own. 'Bassy's and mine,' she thought with a flicker of her old shark-toothed grin.<p>

After a whole minute of rest, she realised that she probably didn't even have a minute. She was right. Some poor old man had died in his sleep and now his untaken soul had attracted the unwanted attention of two demons. Now Grell had never minded some demons, the kinds who had morals*, and she realised that it wasn't really the demons' fault that they had to eat souls to stay alive, but it bothered her that so many were helping in this war for the sole purpose of feasting on the souls that the reapers couldn't save in time. Unfortunately, this was one of those cases. The demon soldier only grinned at her. Under most circumstances, they would have attacked each other, but in this war there were so many casualties that the demons had no need to attack the reapers to get their meals and reapers were too overworked to stop the demons. In fact, some of the reapers considered the demons a begrudged necessity at this point. If something didn't happen to the souls, they would be trapped in limbo and their body wouldn't truly die. At least if the demons consumed it, it would end up _somewhere_. But that didn't excuse the vile creature for actually taking a side and fighting in the war without contract. Despicable. She returned his grin with an exhausted look of hatred before he scurried off like the rat he was. It was going to be another long day...

* * *

><p>*So basically, Sebastian.<p>

* * *

><p>Grell had to prioritise before she dropped from exhaustion. She simply couldn't save all of these souls. Children first. It was her least favourite job, but she knew she was doing them a service no matter how much it hurt her. Next teens. Then the people who stood out as helpful to the captured community. For the rest, she would just have to do her best. She felt awful for that, but she had been at this for half a month without stop. When the month was up, she would have a blissful week break to recharge and then have to go right back to another camp and be able to work at full force for about two weeks before losing vitality. She hoped the war would soon end. She hated that it made her so negatively emotional. 'Or,' she thought selfishly, 'At least -<em>something<em>- distracting would happen...'

As if on cue, she checked her "To Die" list and a grin slowly spread over her face, her vigorous returning. _Oh~, it would get interesting after all!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more chapter done and a new title! This is a lot of fun to write, but I've been busy recently and therefore- updating is SLOW! I'm so sorry!<strong>_

_**~Sebassy-chan**  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9: Hello

**Well I certainly took my time, didn't I? Hehe, well. Such is life. Sorry for the slow updates! Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, Grell would have her way!

* * *

><p>Without a doubt. Hell was infinitely preferable to this. Sebastian silently agreed with his mistress. The two had, during the course of the three months, argued silently the entire time and were now masters of communicating simple conversation with each other without speech*. Neither of the two were quite prepared for the horror that awaited them at the mere opening of the mission. They had managed to follow a prisoner train into the camp and, disguised as prisoners, lose themselves in the crowd as soon as they were let out for inspection. The smell was -awful-. Lucia didn't even have to look to know that not everyone who had gotten into the train would be getting out. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her demonic "cousin" when she saw how badly the smell affected him. If demons could get headaches, this one would be getting one hell of a headache**. She also noticed that he was very alert. More than he usually was. Yup, there was that flash in his eye that meant he knew something. She sidled up to him.<p>

* * *

><p>*This talent was usually used to express obscenities, challenge and insult each other from afar.<p>

**Demons and reapers alike can suffer from human conditions such as headaches, heartburn, and Reality TV Syndrome.

* * *

><p>"Stay close, my lady."<p>

"What do you know that you aren't telling me? And that's an order. Tell me."

"There are other demons here. Some of the guards are almost certainly. They may pose a problem."

Lucia saw the two guards he was indicating exchanging glances with each other and then giving Lucia and Sebastian an 'I know you're there' look.

"They won't bother us during the day. If they do, they'll almost certainly blow their cover, although I'm fairly certain their true forms wouldn't come as much of a surprise to most people here. They don't want to reveal themselves to the other guards. They'll be up tonight, waiting for us."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Remember, I don't tell lies."

"I'm not sure I believe that."

Sebastian didn't argue, just nodded and the two of them waited in the hellish line to be checked in. For such an awful place, it was kept in tight control. After the third hour of waiting, Lucia noticed Sebastian seemed to be on edge.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him.

"I'm not sure, to be honest my lady. I have a feeling that something uncomfortable is going to happen soon."

"No, really? We're volunteering ourselves to a concentration camp and you think that something uncomfortable -might- happen? Gee, I wonder why. Have you been analysing the camp?"

"Yes. I know where we must go."

It was finally their turn and as both of them had predicted, uncomfortable things happened, all of which were protocol and involved undressing. None of the guards managed to find the secrets that each of the infiltrators had hidden in various places, like the tiny but effective packets of explosives hidden in their hair or the fact that some of them had fake teeth filled with it. Lucia and Sebastian had poisoned needles hidden in their nails. Lucia was sent to the women's section of the camp, but Sebastian, of course, managed to get her into the men's area with ease and without anyone noticing. He cut her hair as well. When she saw her reflection in her terrible watery soup, she suppressed a sigh of annoyance. Was Sebastian really that full of it...? She asked him with a glare.

"I'm sorry, I currently only know two boy's hairstyles and this one works better on you..."

Lucia groaned. She'd have to just deal with looking like Sebastian #2 for a while. At least she was androgynous enough to pass for a boy with the new haircut.

The sun set soon after they had been... 'settled' in, if you could call it that. Most of the prisoners were in bed now. Lucia delicately placed one foot on the ground. Satisfied with the lack of creaking, she finished the gesture and crept out of the pathetic cabin. Outside, she saw Sebastian waiting for her. The moon was full and it illuminated his face in shades of ethereal blues and greys. His brilliant ruby eyes twinkled attractively at her, and just for a moment she was able to pretend that this wasn't some camp in the middle of Germany built for the sole purpose of killing. She could forget that this man was a demon who would devour her soul at the end of her life. She could even forget that he was her least favourite person in the universe. Although it was purely artificial, for a moment she was stunned by the sight of the seductive demon. Then, like a ton of tumbling rocks, reality fell on her and she remembered that this wasn't a fairy tale. Also, reality was heavy. 'Actually,' she started to realise, 'I don't think it's -reality- that just fell on me...' Sebastian held back a laugh.

"Sebas-chan! Sebas-chan. Oh, my darling raven~! Since when? Since when was the last time your sinful eyes gazed deep into my own, undressing me in your unworthy mind?"

If this was reality, she wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Her attacker seemed to have suddenly noticed something, as he gave a minor yelp of surprise and loosened his death-grip of a hug.

"There are two of you?"

He span her around, allowing her to see fully his feminine face, green eyes, and shockingly long red hair. His face was contorted in shock, but as soon as he registered her face, he seemed to melt again, leaning his full weight against her and making her stumble slightly.

"There are two of you!"

"Whaaaa?"

"I apologise! In face of two such handsome men-"

"I'm not a-" Lucia began pathetically, only to be cut off by the flamboyant transsexual.

"Allow me to introduce myself- I am Grell Sutcliff! A fighter by morning, and," he added, narrowing his eyes 'seductively', "A lover by night! I'm sure Sebas-chan must have told you all about me~!"

Sebastian butted into the conversation, grinning slyly, "I believe I had somehow managed to forget. Shall I start from when you were 'Jack the Ripper'?"

"Oh my, actually, I'd rather you-" It was now Grell's turn to be interrupted by Lucia.

"What is going on? Who are you?"

"I just told you, I'm Grell..."

"He is a shinigami, an intermediary between man and god. A death god, or grim reaper."

"...You're KIDDING me. Him?"

"Her~!"

"Grell Sutcliff is not a threat. He has helped in the past. However, if you so desire, I'd be happy to remove him from the premise. Of the camp. Or life."

"Bassy! How dare you talk about your woman like that!"

"I'm not his wo-"

"He is referring to himself."

"He is a lady?"

"-SHE- is a lady~"

"So... Wait. Okay, you two have worked together in the past. And he's a grim reaper. And he was also Jack the Ripper? Next you'll be telling me he spread the Black Plague-"

"Actually, that was me."

"What?"

"I spread the Black Plague."

"...Of course. Of course you did," Lucia agreed. It was just her luck to be stuck with the two biggest natural disasters since time began, "Are there any other major diseases or serial killer aliases I should know about?"

"I'm fairly certain Grell founded syphilis-"

"I did not! How dare you!"

"My mistake. Are you sure?"

"POSITIVE!"

Lucia sighed. This was going to be a looong night….

* * *

><p><em>Yay! Its actually decently long! I hope it meets your standards ^_^<br>_


End file.
